pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John F.M. Dovaston
John Freeman Milward Dovaston (30 December 1782 - 8 August 1854) was an English poet and miscellaneous writer.Sanders, 377. Life Dovaton was the son of John Dovaston of West Felton (near Oswestry), Shropshire, an estate which had been in the Dovaston family since the reign of Queen Elizabeth.Sanders, 376. He was educated at Oswestry School, Shrewsbury School, and Christ Church, Oxford, earning a B.A. in 1804 and an M.A. in 1807. He was called to the bar on 12 June 1807 at the Middle Temple. During his residence in London he acted for some time as dramatic critic to a morning paper. On the death of his father in 1808 he became possessed of the family estate, and spent the remainder of his life in literary retirement and rural pursuits. Dovaston was a man of wide culture, and an ardent naturalist. Among his friends were Thomas Bewick, the engraver, of whose life and character he communicated sketches to the magazines, and John Hamilton Reynolds. Bewick published an engraved portrait of him. Writing Dovaston's publications were chiefly poetic, and of a very unambitious character. Fitz-Gwarine, a ballad of the Welsh border, in three cantos, with other Rhymes, legendary, incidental, and humorous, was issued at Shrewsbury in 1812, and is an evident imitation of Marmion. A second edition appeared in 1816 with numerous additions, and a third in 1825. The third edition contained, among other additions, a collection of songs entitled "British Melodies;" Twenty-six of these were originally published in 1817, under the patronage of the Princess Charlotte of Wales, with the music by Clementi, in two volumes, under the title of A Selection of British Melodies, with Symphonies, Harmonies, and Accompaniments by Mr. Clifton. Floribella, a poem, followed, and ‘''Lectures on Natural History and National Melody'' appeared in 1839. The Dove (1822) was a selection of old poems made by Dovaston, which were originally published in the Oswestry Herald. Publications Poetry *''Floribelle; or, The tale of the foreste: A ballad, in four parts''. Oxford, UK: privately published, printed by Slatter & Munday, 1803. *''Rhymes'' (with Octavius G. Gilchrist & William Gifford). London: 1805. *''Fitz-Gwarine: A ballad of the Welsh border, in three cantos; with other rhymes, legendary, incidental, and humorous''. Shrewsbury, UK: W. Morris, 1812; London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown / Baldwin, Cradock, & Joy / et al, 1816. *''Dovaston's Rhymes: Llegendary, incidental and humorous''. London: Longman, Kurst, Rees, & Orme, 1812. **also published as Poems: Legendary, incidental and humourous. Shrewsbury: W. Morris, 1825. *''The Cambrian and Salopian Minstrel; or, Legendary ballads, incidental poems, hymns, sonnets ... &c. of the Welsh border''. Shrewsbury, UK: C. Hulbert, 1818. Non-fiction *''Three Popular Lectures: Two on natural history, and one on national melody''. Shrewsbury, UK: 1839. Edited *''The Dove: Scraps of poetry, selected by J.F.M.D. ... for the 'Oswestry Herald', 1822''. 1823. Letters *''Bewick to Dovaston: Letters, 1824-1828'' (edited by Gordon Williams). London: Nattali & Maurice, 1968. *''Letters from Lambeth: The correspondence of the Reynolds family with John Freeman Milward Dovaston, 1808-1815'' (edited by Joanna Richardson). Woodbridge, Suffolk , UK: Boydell Press, for the Royal Society of Literature, 1981. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Dovaston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 5, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, June 5, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *John F.M. Dovaston (1789-1854) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Dovaston, John Freeman Milward Category:1789 births Category:1854 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets